True Life
by Blossoming-Bn3k
Summary: They are both 6th graders, the last grade of their school. He lost his family, she wanted to comfort him, but he won’t let her. This is how cruel life can be. SasuSaku
1. Uchiha Sasuke

**Hey, here's a new story for you guyz! So far it's the most important because... You'll figure out in the end. Beware: if you don't like sad endings. Don't read. This might have a sad ending. Don't mind the underlined words…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's as simple as that.**

* * *

**_TRUE LIFE_**

_**Summary: They are both 6**__**th**__** graders, the last grade of their school. He lost his **__**family, **__**she wanted to comfort him, but he won't let her. This is how cruel life can be. [SasuSaku]

* * *

**_**Chapter 1 --- Uchiha Sasuke**

_**Sakura**__**'s POV**_

His family died. Since then, he became cold and rude. Somehow, I miss his mischievous smile. It always made me happy. Yep, since his family died, I have grown feelings for him. I don't know why. I used to hate him because of his arrogant self. But since his 'family incident', I-I sort of pitied him. I had a feeling inside of me. I ignored it. But soon, I found out what it was. It was admiration. I pushed it to the back of my head. I thought 'So what? Its just admiration. It's not like it's gonna get any worse. He used to be like… my worst enemy.' So, that's how I ignored the feeling. But destiny had it's own way and soon, I realized that I was in love with him. I was so in love that my classmates soon saw it as an 'obsession'. Luckily, I wasn't the only one who was obsessed with him.There was someone too by the name of Yamanaka Ino who was in love with him. She has long blonde hair, which was tied up neatly in a ponytail. She had sky blue eyes. She looked like a goddess of beauty. But she did not stop me from liking him. We became rivals over this boy. Anyway, I always try to bring myself to help this boy. Out of the pain. At first, he declined my helping hands. But soon, he came to accept it. I was grateful for that. Soon we began to talk more often. And soon enough, he began opening up to me. I sometimes cried for him because I soon came to realize the pain he was in. Not many of our classmates knew of this 'bond' of ours. It was because he wanted to keep it secret, so that he can live up to his reputation of being 'emo'. According to him, emos are rude, quiet, lonely, and such. So I agreed on it. However, when I felt he had a problem, I would talk it over with him on the phone. There was nothing I haven't told him yet, even if he doesn't believe me. I don't think I've lied to him before. Sometimes he thinks I'm lying, but I'm not. He just… lacks faith these days. Because of his brother. His brother betrayed him. Sometimes, I don't know whether to believe him anymore because he mostly lies. I guess I haven't opened him up enough yet. We had many fights but… I'd just bear the pain and get it over with. The one thing that pisses me off so much is how people always call him weak. Apparently, they haven't seen the real him yet and how strong he is. We are on the same grade, in the same school, Konoha East Ninja Academy, 6th grade. His name is Uchiha, Sasuke. He has a spiky hair colored black. The one that made me laugh is that it looked like it was tied in a ponytail from the front, and it also looked like it was a chicken's ass from the back. That's him! That's the man I fell for. Uchiha Sasuke!

* * *

**Maybe some of you are confused why the last Grade in this story is 6 and your schools might have 12 grades. Because you see, I live in the Philippines and the schools here are only up to Grade 6 okay? R&R Thanks!**

**Your Authoress,**

**MICAH SAKURA  
**


	2. Haruno Sakura

**Ignore the underlined words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary:**

**They are both 6th graders, the last grade of their school. He lost his family, she wanted to comfort him, but he wouldn't let her. This is how cruel life can be. {SasuSaku}  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 --- Haruno Sakura**

**Sasuke's POV**

She's just another fangirl. She often pretends she understands me but she doesn't. She'll never understand the pain I've been through. She's just so annoying. And there's this other girl too, Yamanaka, Ino. They are the most annoying people I've ever met. Time passed and soon I decided to give it a try. So, I accepted her annoying helping hands and soon, I realized, she's not that bad at all. I opened up to her but not completely. I usually tell her lies or don't say anything. But about my 'family incident', something was urging me that I could trust her with that. I feel like she could sometimes understand me…but I still want to believe she's pretending just to get me to like her back. I just can't trust anyone anymore. I'm just unsure. She seemed to trust me much but I'm sorry I just can't return back her trust. We always talk, through the phone. But even if we do share a small 'bond', I just don't want anyone to know cause it might ruin my reputation of being 'emo'. She's an overprotective girl but I'm thankful for that. I always come to her when I need help. Or specifically, comfort. That's the one thing she can always seem to provide me with. She has long pink hair and a big forehead, which is the cause of people teasing her. But she told me that she didn't mind the teasing cause she's 'used to it'. We study at the same school, in the same grade; Konoha's East Ninja Academy, Grade 6. She's on of the few friends I have. She's talented and smart. Her name is Haruno, Sakura. The girl who seems to understand me most is Haruno, Sakura.

* * *

**DONE!**

**R&R! ^^**


	3. A Boring & Sleepy Morning

**Once again, ignore the underlined words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**

* * *

**

_**TRUE LIFE**_

_**Summary: They are both 6th graders, the last grade of their school. He lost his family, she wanted to comfort him, but he won't let her. This is how cruel life can be. [SasuSaku]

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3 --- A Boring & Sleepy Morning**

**Sakura's POV**

I opened my eyes and grabbing my cellphone that was just beside me, I looked at the time. It was 6:30…What?!?! For the love of pink hair! It's 6:30 and school starts at 7:00. I still have to prepare and there's still the 15 minutes ride to school. Ah, damn! Why didn't my mother wake me up? I skipped breakfast and hurried to school. I arrived there at 7:00. Phew, that was close. I came on time. Class was just about to start when I got in. We had our first subject, which was: Religion (Why do ninjas have to study that anyway?). I looked over at Sasuke-kun's place. He was quiet…as usual. Sitting at his right was Ino. And at his left was Mai, another fangirl of his. But nothing I need to worry about. She was not as obsessed as me and Ino are. I wish I could exchange places with her so that I could stay by his side. I was obviously sleepy because I didn't sleep early last night and Sasuke-kun was clearly sleepy too. Yay! We match! Lalani then arrived. She was one of the few friends Sasuke-kun had. She sat behind Sasuke-kun. They both sat at the first row.

**Sasuke's POV**

Three words: Bored And Sleepy. I just finished the seatwork Kakashi-sensei gave us. And now, he's discussing it. Kakashi-sensei is our teacher in Religion. He has spiky gray hair and a mask covering almost his whole face therefore revealing only one eye. He usually comes late and he reads 'Icha Icha Paradise', a porn book. I was really bored now. So I just listened to my classmates' conversations.

**Sakura's POV**

I can't believe it! Ten-ten said that Sasuke-kun has been using my e-mail again to get information about other people through my name! Well, I did warn you that there is nothing I haven't told Sasuke-kun, including my passwords. I was sleepy, listening to Kakashi-sensei. Then, we moved to our next subject; Weapons by Anko-sensei. She was a strict but friendly person and she had her hair tied back in a ponytail. I was finishing the seatwork she gave us as quickly as I could. I was really sleepy now. So, after I finished my seatwork, me and my bestfriend, Ten-ten, passed letters to each other. This is how we usually talked, through paper, so that Anko-sensei won't scold us. Oh brother! I'm in for trouble! I forgot to bring my weapons book! Someone, hide me! Recess came and went and now, we're being taught Basic Medical Skills. Our teacher was Shizune-san. She was still a young woman with short black hair. And she wore a black shinigami-like kimono. She gave us a seatwork, which I quickly finished. I glanced over at Sasuke-kun who was talking with Saro, also one of his few friends, who was sitting to the left of Lalani. Sasuke-kun was fiddling with his bolpen. It dropped and he picked it up. I giggled at the sight. I guess he was bored. Urgh!!! I hate it when Ino tries to talk with MY Sasuke-kun. But…Shizune-san is still here. I can't murder her just yet.

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm so bored. The girls are clearly up to something. Lalani, Sakura, and Tenten are always passing pieces of paper to each other. If only I had Byakuugan. I wish I could read them. Wait, I have Sharingan…nah, it takes up too much chakra.

**Sakura's POV**

Well, me, Ten-ten and Lalani had a little girl talk when Sasuke-kun went to the CR. Hehehe. I sighed; he keeps on playing with his bolpen…why do I even care to notice? But still, he looks so kawaii!!! X3… My seatmate's driving me mad! Mecalo, my bestfriend and seatmate is always teasing me. We also fight and quarrel a lot, but it's all only play. He has dark skin and short, black, straight hair and he always makes us laugh. We all then laughed at a story Rock Lee made and passed around in a small piece of paper. I went somewhat like this:

**The Story**

**of the story**

**I have a story that's written on paper. The paper has a story. Read carefully the story on the paper. Can you understand the story on my paper? Once upon a time, the one who is reading the story in my paper is reading the story in my paper. The reader of my story, which is on paper, is confused of the story on the paper. He really cannot understand the story on my paper. Her/His seatmate looked at the reader of the story in the paper. Then he also read the story on the paper. The two people who read the story of the paper are confused. No matter what they do, the two people who read the story of the paper are really confused over the story of the paper. The two asked the author of the story of the paper. They both laughed because they can't understand the story on paper. The lesson is: 'The Paper Has A Story'. Now, can you understand? No? Read again the story on the paper.**

**THE END**

**-by Rock Lee**

We laughed hard. Then, it was time for our lunch break. Me, Ino, Ten-ten, and Lamira went together to the gate. We were talking and you know what? If you were my classmate, you'd see how many cat fights me and Ino have been through. But still, we always remain the best of friends. During the whole lunch break I was with Ino. At times, we'd talk about Ino but we don't talk too long less we go into a cat fight again. I giggled when I remembered the incident when I exited the classroom.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Sasuke-kun was going out of the classroom and I was behind him. I was about to send him a flying kiss but I saw Heniro out of the corner of my eye, watching me. I wanted to stop myself but couldn't. So I was lucky that he turned away a second before I sent that kiss._

**_~End Of Flashback~_**

We went inside our classroom and had our drilling subject. After that, I fell asleep. Couldn't hold the sleep back any longer…hehehe. When I woke up, I was lucky that Kurenai-sensei was kind enough to give us time to chant with our classmates while she checked our papers. Right now, Sasuke-kun and Naruto are playing together. I always have urges to send him flying kisses, hehehe.

**Sasuke's POV**

Me and Chouji were talking. I'm really annoyed now. The girls are clearly up to something…again. I sat alone here in the Row 1 while the rest went to their friends' seats to talk. The Row 2 is empty. I am sooo pissed off at the girls now. They are always giggling and they think I don't know they're obviously laughing at me. Urgh!!! They're sooo annoying. I decided to forget about it by talking to Chouji and Saro. I decided to at least get up and socialize a little with the rest of the boys.

**Sakura's POV**

Urgh! Sasuke-kun almost caught me when I was about to blow him a flying kiss. I must be more careful next time. The rest of the girls giggled at my secretly open show of affection. Chouji and Naruto came and presented a little exaggerated drama. We laughed at their craziness. Soon, we gathered around having fun talking. Me, Ten-ten, Chouji, Naruto, Lamira, Tanira, Inumi, Akarino and Lalani had fun chatting together. I glanced at Sasuke-kun who was talking with Chouji, Akarino, and Saro. Then he went over to the boys' place again. Sasuke-kun looks so kawaii!!! XD! He smiled!!! It totally cheered me up! He rarely smiles! Sasuke-kun is so close by. Hearing his voice made me smile. Heniro and I started a staring contest. We then had our gardening. After that, I headed home. I walked the streets of Konoha. I saw some ninjas, returning from their missions. Someday, I'm gonna be just like them.

* * *

**Finished. This story is just going to last about 6 chapters though. And I think it will be boring. But I just had to get this out.  
**

_**M.A.**_


End file.
